


Put a Moratorium on Death

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Gen, Have You Read All of the Available X/1999?, If Not Don't Read This, In Which Case Have Fun, Seishirou POV, Spoilers, Unless You Don't Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Seishirou thinks about everything that's happened so far, and what's left to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).



> Originally written 4/22/08. Written for a prompt. Actually, all Kouri prompted was "Seishirou," because my god, isn't he just a big ball of joy?
> 
> I was doing this thing, where I took a prompt, put my iTunes on shuffle, and filled the prompt during the time it took the song to play. This was written to Cyndi Lauper's "All Through the Night." 
> 
> Yeah, I couldn't stop laughing either. That's probably at least half of why this fic is so weird.
> 
> This one was a joint effort of fuckery -- Kouri for her blasted prompt, and iTunes for being a hateful bitch.

_All through the night, I'll be awake, and I'll be with you._

It had almost become a comfort, really, being stuck in-between. He had sort of figured -- enough glimpses of Hokuto, his Kamui's sister were enough of a hint that no one involved in the End of the World was moving on until everything was settled.

At least he didn't have to wonder. Instead, he got to sit, watching what was happening through an odd conglomeration of dreams, stalking, and, eventually, seeing through Subaru's eyes.

The last had been the biggest shock, though, in retrospect it shouldn't have been: of course Subaru would follow Seishirou's wishes.

Without Hokuto -- and, surprisingly, Seishirou himself -- what did Subaru have left to fight for? Kamui, of course, but Subaru, though now a Dragon of Earth, seemed to be static in his belief that Kamui would overcome and win, in the end.

Things were clearer, as though given sign-posts, when you were dead. Fewer things to worry about, perhaps. The stranger was when he was given privy to Fuuma's thoughts, through his Kamui's own discretion. (Of course Fuuma knew he was still around. He was the Balance.) Knowing the outcome was now something Seishirou could set on a back-burner, instead watching as life happened to people not himself.

Surprisingly, he didn't care. It bothered him far less than he had thought it would, being dead. Especially when he knew it wouldn't be long before he really would move on for good.

And not alone.


End file.
